Current research involves the preparation of aryl ethers as potential bio-active compounds. One line of research involves the formation of phenyl pyrimidyl ethers as inhibitors of Pheumocystis carinii pneumonia inhibitors. This work has led to several moderately active compounds and this has recently been published. Slightly different structures have also been found to possess preliminary antitumor activity. It is too early to determine the significance of these results. From time to time we encounter molecules that do not prove compatible with our own limited MS capability. In order to obtain better structural data we must rely on alternative ionization methods not available at our home institution.